


No Shame

by NikkyKitty (Farawr)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farawr/pseuds/NikkyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought that his friend was gone. No sign of him for a year, one clue later, the friend is found. Neither are them are strong enough to let go of each other but are strong enough to hold on to whats left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I suck at writing summaries. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am posting here and my first Stucky fanfiction ever. No beta for this though so what you read is what you get.

Eventually everyone gave up…The long days of searching, learning and turning up nothing but empty hideouts and destroyed areas that Hydra used to occupy was starting to wear them out. The frustration wore on everyone and it was hitting Steve the hardest. First it was him and Sam and a file that was given to him by Romanoff. After a few months and not a single clue Sam was forced to leave his side being called away on another mission. From there Natasha picked up his slack telling him that she needed to be there otherwise he would kill himself. She was right though, some nights he barely remembered to eat let alone sleep. He kept the file on his person at all times. Occasionally pulling out the picture of his best friend and staring at it.

At some point they had to stop. Trekking around the globe without a clue was not helping and defeating whatever hope Steve or any of them had left on finding him.

Tiredly Steve shut the door to his apartment and dropped his backpack on the floor next to it kicking off his sneakers. He didn’t bother with the lights as he skulked through the dark apartment to collapse heavily on the couch not far from the door. He covered his eyes with his arm and sighed, he had failed his mission. No matter where he looked, who he spoke to, where he went he couldn’t find Bucky. For a brief moment his best friend was there. He was alive. Granted he was trying to kill Steve and was a pawn of Hydra, he was still there. Bucky recognized him at the last minute, knew that he was Steve. He could see the tormented confusions in his eyes right before the Helicarrier finally blew to pieces sending him in to the Potomac River. He didn’t remember much after the crash but he knew that if Bucky hadn’t pulled him out of the river he would have died.

He knew that Bucky was the on there to pull him out…that meant that Bucky survived the crash and was out there somewhere. His cellular phone vibrated in his pocket and he ignored it. He rolled over and faced the back of the couch. There was laughter outside his apartment door and he knew that Natasha and Barton had returned to their apartment. The happy laughter reminded him of a time when him and Bucky had saved up enough money to go to Coney Island. The depression was hard on them and even more on the country but despite not having much they had each other.

Friends until the bitter end. Bucky was always there for him, through thick and thin. When he was sick he was there, when he was in trouble…all Steve had to do was wait long enough and Bucky would be there. With a frustrated growl he sat up fast and lit the lamp on the side table next to the couch and pulled a pen and paper from off the table and sat back. He rested the pen on the paper wanting to draw the image he had of them from that time. He managed one line but the other was shaky, his skills unused…there was no point in drawing, Nobody would be there to appreciate his art. The only person in his life that cared enough about his art wasn’t here. He threw the paper down on the couch and leaned back staring at the ceiling. The phone in his pocket started buzzing again, irritated to the extreme now he pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

An unknown number was calling him from a public pay phone. He frowned and ended the call, he didn’t want to be bothered at this time. “Hey Jarvis? Can you play something for me? Something soft?” He called out to the STARK Tower AI.

“Yes Sir.” JARVIS replied and soon a smooth song filled the room and he smiled sadly to himself. He hated this song. It always reminded him of those times when him and Bucky hung out together…the phone vibrated again signaling that he had a voicemail waiting for him. He unlocked the phone and called the voicemail intending to delete it, he had four other expired ones on there as well. Forgetting the number to delete he accidently played the new message. There was a sound of a city in the background, someone had called him from a pay phone. There was someone yelling in the background and the sound of cars, Steve was about to delete the message permanately when he heard a voice. “Stevie…”

In that moment all the other noise around him disappeared, he quickly replayed the message listening to it again and again. It was him! His voice was strained and tired, but it was him. Steve looked around the dimly lit apartment his mind flying a hundred miles a minute. Bucky had called him and he ended the call! “Fuck!” He shouted and stood up fast, he headed for the door with the phone in hand. He needed to find out where the call had come from. It was his first clue in almost a year and he didn’t want to lose this chance. He raced down the long hall and practically destroyed the door to Romanoff’s apartment. She jumped up from her place on the couch, her pistol drawn and aimed at his head. He held up the phone the voicemail still playing. “Help me!” He said quickly. “I need to know where this call came from!”

“Calm down Rogers.” Natasha huffed irritably and holstered her weapon. “What happened?”

“Its him!” Steve took a deep breath to calm his excitement. “He called me!”

“Who called you?”

“Bucky!” Steve said exasperated. “Its his voice. I know it.”

“Its been almost a year since the Helicarrier crash.” Natasha tried to reason as she approached Steve. “You don’t know if he is dead, alive or if Hydra had managed to recapture him.”

“Listen.” Steve played the voicemail on speaker again. “Its him.”

“It could be a creepy fan as well…you did tell Stark not to change your number after the leak.” Natasha said.

“No. Its him.” Steve dug in his heels, he was not letting this go. “I know it. He is trying to reach me and I have to find him.”

Natasha sighed and held out her hand, “Give me the phone. I can’t get you coordinates or exact details but I can get you the name of the city the call came from.”

Minutes flew by as Natasha’s fingers flew across her keyboard of her computer and Steve paced. The voicemail played constantly over and over until Steve could tell the exact second that each noise was going to happen.

“He isn’t far…it looks like the call came from a phone in Brooklyn, but that was all I could get.” Natasha said while she was trying to trace the call further. Steve froze in place as the news settled into his gut.

Bucky went home…

He quickly snatched his phone from Natasha and raced out her door and back to his apartment. He came to a quick halt at the sight of Tony Stark standing in front of his door with his arms crossed over his chest. “Excited about something?”

“I have a lead!” Steve tried to get past the man but he moved in front of him anyway. “He’s in Brooklyn, I have to go.”

“There are Hydra pockets poking their heads up everywhere. It’s not safe right now.” Tony replied.

“I have to go. If Hydra finds him before I do they’ll either take him back and use him again or they will kill him.” Steve said and shoved past the smaller man. He was in his apartment and grabbed his bag and put his shoes one before standing at the door now blocked by two men. Tony still stood there with his arms crossed and Barton at his side.

“At least take your shield. You might need it.” Barton said and pointed at the round object laying forgotten by the door. “Make sure that you call us if you need anything. We will be right there.” Picking up the Shield Steve looked at his friends and nodded.

“Thanks guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it...Comment if you didn't. Try to be nice though since I haven't written fanfiction for these guys before....Plus I am gonna try to get the next chapter up soon. I hope. <3


End file.
